


i saw you in the stars

by chocobos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/pseuds/chocobos
Summary: To: Noctis11:02 AMdid i happen to get married to anyone last night?To: Noctis11:02 AMparticularly, ignis?





	i saw you in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i think this is a sign of a productive new year because i actually managed to finish this on the first day of 2018 which? blessed 
> 
> this is unbeta'd, but read over by me! 
> 
> anyway one of my favorite tropes is 'woke up married in vegas' au... so uh.... i wrote it! i hope i did it justice! let me know what you think! :3

Prompto would like to stress that, for once, it isn’t  _entirely_ his fault.

Truly.

It isn’t.

 

 

 

-☆-

 

 

 

The first thing Prompto notices when he wakes up is a pressure blooming across his waist, one he can't shake no matter how much he fidgets. The weight in and of itself is a comforting one, and now that he's really thinking about it, it's a damn struggle not to pull it closer.

The second thing he notices is the long line of heat shifting against his back, and Prompto freezes. 

Is he?

Yep. 

He's totally in bed with someone. He's in a ridiculously soft bed with someone, which means he's certainly not at home. His bed feels like an ocean of sharpened nails on a good day, but this is positively  _divine_. He wants to set up altars dedicated to how comfortable this bed is.

This is fine. Prompto's okay. While he doesn't make a habit of following -- or inviting -- people home, it's not like this is entirely unheard of. This isn't exactly his first rodeo and all that. 

There's nothing he would like more than to cuddle back into the delicious warmth at his back, but his bladder is screaming at him, and Prompto knows he needs to get up for his morning run anyway. He doesn't quite remember where he is or who he's with, but that can be figured out after he relieves himself. 

He distantly registers a faintly pounding headache (thank the Astrals he isn't prone to hangovers -- but it's easy to shove that aside along with the blankets. He carefully untangles himself from his bed partner, and without looking back at who it is, he stumbles his way into the ensuite bathroom to piss. 

It's only as he's pulling down his sweatpants that he catches something shiny and silver gleaming on his finger.   

What in the --?

Prompto, almost immediately, blanches. It's defintiely a ring, and that ring is  _definitely_ on his third finger. It's resting there, like it's always belonged, and Prompto, at once, feels like his entire world is collapsing in on him.

"What the hell did you get yourself into this time, Argentum?" Prompto hisses at himself. 

Maybe it's a joke. Maybe Noctis put it there as a prank, and any second now he's going to jump out with his phone at the ready, smirking at him from behind the lens ("You should've seen your face, Prom," Noct will say, every inch of him gloating). 

Noctis doesn't jump out at him. 

There is no camera. 

He's alone, in the bathroom, with his pants halfway down his ass, staring incredulously at his hand like it holds all of the answers for him. Astrals, he wishes it did; he wishes it was that simple.    

Prompto takes a deep, calming breath, and pulls up his pants. His need to piss has completely vanished. His body, as it seems, would much rather have a panic attack instead. 

Fantastic. 

Absolutely wonderful.    

“Prompto?”

Wow, Prompto's grateful he pulled up his pants earlier.

He looks over and sees  _Ignis_ , leaning in the doorway. He doesn't have his glasses on, and his hair is down, and Prompto doesn't think he's ever seen him look like this. Actually, he knows he hasn't. Unsurprisingly, sleepovers with Ignis has never really been a thing. 

On the rare chance they were, Ignis was prim and proper by the time Prompto even saw him. 

It's unnerving, how beautiful he is.

Now, though, now Prompto drinks it in. Ignis is wearing silk pajama bottoms with no shirt. Whatever was about to tumble out of his mouth stops in its tracks and dies in his throat. He had not been expecting that. So, it would seem Ignis sleeps shirtless. 

Part of him thought maybe he wears the collared shirts to bed, too. He's never been prouder to be wrong.  

“Ignis?” Prompto asks. “What are you doing here?”  _In my room._  

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “You’re in my room, Prompto. You tell me.”

"Oh," Prompto says, dumb. Does that mean Ignis was the one he was in bed with? Prompto wouldn't be so stupid to bring someone to Ignis' room, would he? Gods, he hopes not. "Were you the furnace?"

“The furnace?” Ignis repeats.

"At my back." 

This conversation is almost too much for him. Ignis' entire chest is on display, the random wedding finger on Prompto's finger. He tries to check discreetly if Ignis has a matching one -- in what blessed world would that happen? -- but he can't see his hands clearly. Unfortunately, Prompto isn't wearing his contacts. 

Now that the seed has been planted, it's all Prompto can think about, and before he can tell himself it's a terrible, no-good idea, he's leaning forward and squinting at his friend's hand. Prompto might have gotten married, to the dude he's been pining over since high school, no less. 

"Notice anything different 'bout your hands lately?" 

Instead of answering, Ignis asks, “What has gotten into you, pray tell?” 

That’s a very good question.

A good question that deserves an answer.

Prompto sighs, grateful that at the very least, Ignis isn’t prone for the dramatic, and thrusts out the offending hand.

“This happened.”

Ignis stares at it for several long moments. Did Prompto break him? He wouldn't be surprised. His mind is already fracturing thinking about the logistics of annulments and divorce lawyers in the time they still have left in Altissia. 

"How wild, right?" 

“That’s a wedding ring, Prompto.”

"That it is, Iggy," Prompto enthuses, sure to inject as much false cheer into his voice as he can muster. "In the inspiring words of Beyonce, I woke up like this. Y'know, just for curiosity's sake...you wouldn't happen to have a matching ring, would you? Uh, not that I'm dying to be married to you or anything, dude. Just...process of elimination." 

The thing is, Prompto totally wants to be married to him.

In fact, there’s not a lot he wants more.

Ignis is breathtaking and amazing, and Prompto's been wanting an excuse to be close to him since Ignis drove him home that first day Noct introduced them. It's not like they've never hung out, they hang out all of the time. Gladio and Noctis are also there, however, which is not conducive to one-on-one conversations without being interrupted. 

It took years of discipline and rogue confidence boosting for him to work up the nerve to hang out with Noctis. Until this morning, he had no idea what it would take for Ignis. 

Ignis makes an offended sound but holds his hands out regardless. Prompto leans forward to get a better look, and there it is. Nestled on Ignis' hand, a ring matching Prompto's own. He almost thinks he's hallucinating it, his mind conjuring up what it wants to see. But his friend makes another noise, not quite distressed, and curses softly. 

“Oh, bloody hell. What did we get up to last night?”

“Lots and lots of alcohol would be my guess,” Prompto says. “So, either we both got married to unsuspecting strangers last night…”

“I would like to think I wouldn’t get married to a stranger, even while inebriated.”

Awesome. Prompto could cry. He  _would_  cry if he were alone. Happiness and cold hard dread are warring inside of him (it is, after all, only a matter of time before Ignis tells him thanks but no thanks, they need to get their marriage voided. He thankfully manages to keep a bitter smile off of his face and bites his lip. 

"So... we're definitely married to each other, then, huh?"

“So it seems,” Ignis replies.

Prompto bites his lip and looks around the room for his phone. He finds it, toppled over on the nightstand and he opens up a new text message.

“I’m gonna text Noct,” Prompto says.

 **To: Noctis** _11:01 AM  
_ hheeeeey dude

 **To: Noctis** _11:02 AM  
_ did i happen to get married to anyone last night?

 **To: Noctis** _11:02 AM  
_ particularly, ignis?

It’s a testament to the universe’s dedication to laughing at him today that Noctis answers almost immediately.

 **From: Noctis** _11:03 AM  
_ yes

 **From: Noctis** _11:04 AM  
_ you did

 **To: Noctis** _11:04 AM  
_ fantastic!

 **To: Noctis** _11:05 AM  
_ why didn’t you or gladio stop us ??????

 **From: Noctis** _11:06 AM  
_ u guys were already married by the time we found you

 **From: Noctis** _11:07 AM  
_ you lose track of your best friends for a half hour and they end up hitched

 **From: Noctis** _11:07 AM  
_ unbelievable

Prompto rolls his eyes and doesn’t dignify that with a response.

“According to Noct, we totally got married last night. Congratulations, husband!”

Ignis huffs. At least it doesn't sound angry.

“Why didn’t he stop us?”

Prompto pretends that doesn’t sting like, it does, and shrugs.

“He said we were already married by the time he found us. Apparently, we disappeared together?”

“Ah, I do remember that, vaguely.”

“Really? Lucky,” Prompto says, mouth twisting into a pout. “I don’t remember  _anything_.”

“Pity,” says Ignis.

"I, uh. I imagine you probably wanna go find a divorce lawyer, huh?" Prompto blurts. 

"It's Saturday, Prompto. We'll have to wait until Monday, I'm afraid." 

Prompto nods. That makes sense. 

"And we leave tomorrow," Prompto begins, sadly. "Shit, Iggy. We  _leave_  tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. That does create a problem." 

His heart sinks out of his chest. At least, he thinks to himself, he's getting better at hiding it. 

And Prompto can't make out what the look on Ignis' face means, but his anxiety tells him it isn't anything good. It spurs him into action, he carefully steps past Ignis to pull on a hoodie. He needs to get out of here. 

It's selfish. He's being an idiot. If he were a better man he would stay here to talk about this with him. But, Prompto's  _scared_ , and he can't even begin to identify the other feelings swirling around in his chest. He doesn't think he'll be able to sit through Ignis telling him he wants to terminate this. 

"I'm gonna get some breakfast," Prompto says, twenty minutes later. The silence that has settled over them is deafening, and he needs his distance from Ignis -- his  _husband_. The walls are starting to go gray around the edges, and everything feels a little too close. 

Prompto needs to accept that this is only temporary. No matter how long the divorce may take the finalize, it's going to happen.  Ignis has made it more than clear he has no interest in him.

A voice that sounds distinctly like Gladio tells him he can't know that for sure since he hasn't asked. Luckily, Prompto's great at tuning it out. 

Ignis sighs a barely perceptible sound. It's enough to catch Prompto's attention, however, and he glances over to find the other man looking lost. It's gone, barely a second later, and Prompto has to wonder if maybe he imagined it. 

Is Ignis disappointed in him? For leaving? 

If so, Prompto doesn't blame him. 

Being disappointed in himself is a rather often occurrence. 

“Do you want me to bring you back anything?” Prompto asks before Ignis can say anything. 

"A can of Ebony, if you will," he answers, after a moment. 

"You got it, Iggy," Prompto promises, and then he dives out the door. 

 

 

 

-☆-

 

 

 

 

 **To: Noctis** _12:02 PM  
_ u busy? meet me in the hotel’s cafe pls

 **To: Noctis** _12:03 PM  
_ i will buy u breakfast

 **From: Noctis** _12:04 PM  
_ be there in five

Prompto shoves his phone back into his pocket, and then he buries his head in his hands. What the fresh hell is even happening? Is this real? Is this some elaborate nightmare he's trapped in, or is this something he's seriously going to have to deal with? Prompto hopes not.

He reaches down to pinch himself, and sighs as nothing changes. He doesn't see any way out of this without getting his heart trampled over by a behemoth; it's the icing on the miserable cake, really. Prompto not only ends up accidentally married to the dude he's been in love with for years, but he's going to get emotionally traumatized by it while he's at it. 

Perfect.

Nevermind the fact that he's going to suffer immeasurably. 

He's dug himself pretty deep into a full-blown crisis by the time Noctis joins him, so he's too busy smashing his head into the table to do more than mumble a faint greeting at his best friend. 

Noctis whistles. "You're going to brain yourself if you keep doing that."

"Good. Less to think about how massively I fucked up my relationship with Ignis  _forever_." Prompto answers. 

Noctis snorts at him, but he lays a hand on Prompto's head, and pats his hair affectionately. "You need to talk to him about this. It's Specs, he's not going to be an asshole about it." 

"It doesn't matter how nicely he puts it," Prompto argues, miserably. "It's still going to hurt, dude."

His best friend sighs and the hand in his hair begins to pet him. 

"I'm not saying it won't hurt, but you've been in love with him for ages, Prom. You owe it to yourself to at least try." 

Prompto bites his lip. "You should've seen the look on his face when he noticed the ring, Noct. It was like he'd rather have woken up with anything else on his finger. Even bugs, dude." 

Noctis hums. 

"I think you're exaggerating."

He shakes his head, lifting it so he can meet Noctis' eyes. "I don't want to even think about this anymore. Can we eat and talk about something else?" 

Noctis nods.

"Sure. But you can't run away from your feelings forever, Prom."

_Watch me._

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a track and field star, remember? I can outrun anything." 

Noctis rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever. Focus on what you want to order, loser.”

“You know I’m right,” Prompto jokes, grinning; Ignis temporarily forgotten.

“I know nothing,” Noctis says, vehemently.

Prompto laughs, the sound sweet in his mouth. Noctis always seems to know how to make him feel better.

 

 

 

-☆-

 

 

 

 

Prompto heads to his room when he’s done with Noctis and stands in the middle of his room for a few minutes, utterly hopeless.

He should take a shower, probably. Prompto knows he needs to go see Ignis -- they need to talk about this, whether or not he wants to. He owes Ignis that much. He'll do that after he showers, he decides, and pulls up Ignis' messages on his phone.

 **To: Ignis** _1:42 PM  
_ will u be in your room in 30?

The response comes barely twenty seconds later.

 **From: Ignis** _1:42 PM  
_ I will be, yes.

 **To: Ignis** _1:43 PM  
_ can i come over? we should probably….talk about this

 **From: Ignis** _1:45 PM  
_ Certainly, Prompto.

 **To: Ignis** _1:45 PM  
_ cool. see u then

Knowing Ignis isn't likely to reply again, Prompto tosses his phone on his bed and chucks his shirt off in the same motion. Might as well get this over with. Maybe if he's feeling truly miserable he'll cry himself out of existence. That would be fun. 

It’s better than dealing with --  _whatever_ it is that’s happening to his… not-so-love love life.

Prompto takes a short shower; he knows the longer he dwells the harder this will become. He's showered, dressed, and out the door within twenty minutes, which has to be a new record for him. 

He’s in front of Ignis’ door within twenty-five.

Or what he hopes is Ignis' door. He wasn't really too concerned with what his room number was earlier, which is coming back to potentially bite him in the ass now. 

He knocks. 

The door opens a few moments later, and suddenly he's face-to-face with his husband. Prompto still feels a little weird calling Ignis that, even if it's only in his head, but he offers what he hopes is an encouraging smile.  

“Heya, buddy.”

Ignis steps aside to let Prompto in, and he can't help it when he sneaks a glance down at Ignis' hand. He's not sure what to expect -- what he's hoping for, yes, definitely. It definitely isn't the ring still resting on Ignis' finger. 

Prompto short circuits, a little, and he finds himself staring blankly at it. It's like he's been completely wiped clean; he really thought Ignis would've taken it off by now. It's still there, though, even after he blinks at it for a bit. 

He doesn’t know what to do with that.

“You kept it on,” Prompto breathes.

Ignis clears his throat, and when Prompto looks up at him, his cheeks are freshly pink.

“As did you,” Ignis says, gesturing to Prompto’s hand.

“Well, yeah,” says Prompto, and then doesn’t elaborate.

He can’t tell Ignis he’s been waiting for this moment for years without sounding like a creep.

"Are you ready to talk?" Ignis asks him. 

Prompto  _isn't_ , not at all, but he nods. "Sure, yeah." 

Ignis doesn't smile, but he wants to. "Come," he says and leads Prompto to sit on one of the beds. It's far more intimate than he would like, but it's better than this happening in public somewhere. He'd hate for strangers to see him cry. Having Ignis see him is already horrible enough

Ignis takes a seat on the other bed, and Prompto resigns himself to having to make awkward eye contact. He breathes out a heavy breath through his nose and manages to meet Ignis' gaze again. 

"Uh."

Ignis smiles at him, but it's pained, and Prompto finds it sends his stomach sinking. 

"I understand you want to get our marriage annulled, yes?" 

Prompto shakes his head. 

"You don't want to hear what I want, Ignis."

Shock colors Ignis' face. 

"Whyever would you think that, Prompto? This is between the both of us. The state of our relationship doesn't fall solely on me." 

Prompto looks away, staring down at the carpet. The words are clawing up his throat, but he can't seem to spit them out. Prompto doesn't want to change anything between them, not more than has already been done. Noctis was right; Ignis wouldn't be an asshole if Prompto told him. 

But, he sits frozen on the bed. Prompto doesn't think he can take kind rejection from Ignis, either. 

"Prompto?" 

Ignis' voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and he offers a tense smile in apology. "Sorry, dude. Got lost there for a second." 

"I understand this may be... uncomfortable to talk about, but it is a conversation we need to have. You may take as long as you need, but I hardly think hiding things from each other is going to make this process any easier." 

Prompto feels properly chastised, and he's nodding his head before he even registers doing so. 

"I'm sorry, Iggy," Prompto says. 

A warm, calloused hand wraps around his wrist, and Prompto allows himself to look into his husband's eyes again. He finds that it helps untangle the words gathering dust in his throat. 

"I -- I want to stay married to you, Iggy." 

Ignis' composure, for once, completely fails him. "Pardon?" 

So, Prompto does what he does best. 

He rambles. 

"I've had a thing for you for forever, Ignis, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't think I ever could, you know? I--"

"Prompto."

"--The only reason I was upset when I realized we were married was because I knew this could never last--" 

"Prompto." 

"--And I don't mean for it to sound like I've been expecting anything of you or anything creepy like that --" 

Prompto's sentence is cut off by the soft pressure of lips against his. Prompto chokes back his words, and freezes. He tries to wrap his head around the fact that Ignis is kissing him, but he can't get his arms to move, and it's only when Ignis goes to pull away that something inside of him  _breaks_. 

Suddenly he's surging forward, wrapping his arms around Ignis' neck and holding his face close. Their lips reconnect, and a shudder goes through Prompto at the contact. Gods, how long has he wanted this? He's dreamed of this moment far more often than he'd care to admit, and yet every single instance pales in comparison to the real thing. 

Ignis is as surefire of a kisser as he is in everything else he does, and Prompto finds that he's hooked. 

He pulls away when breathing becomes a necessity, and but he keeps Ignis close. 

"Are you -- you... you kissed me," Prompto says, breathless. 

"Astute observation, dear Prompto." 

"Why did you kiss me?" Prompto blurts. He really does need to learn to control his mouth.

"You were working yourself into quite the storm," Ignis says, sounding amused. "I was trying to confess my feelings for you." 

"Oh." Oh. " _Oh_." 

"Indeed," Ignis says, and presses another kiss the corner of Prompto's mouth. 

"Are we staying married, then?" Prompto asks. He should be happy that Ignis is showing interest in him at all, but he already finds the weight of his ring comforting, and he finds he doesn't want to lose it.

He would if it were something Ignis truly wanted. 

"Never thought I'd leave Altissia a married man," Ignis muses. "This is hardly the way I would've chosen to get married, but I can think of nothing that would make me happier than to continue as your husband." 

Prompto's chest fills with warmth. 

There are butterflies in his stomach when he pushes up on his toes to kiss Ignis again. 

"I don't think I'm ever gonna stop doing that. It's too much," says Prompto. 

Ignis sighs, put-upon, but the smile dancing on his lips ruins it entirely. 

"The horror," He monotones, trailing a hand up Prompto's neck to caress a cheek. "I'll endure it, for you." 

Prompto pouts. 

"Just endure?" 

Ignis can't hide his smile this time. "I don't think I'll ever tire of kissing you, darling." 

 _Darling_ , Prompto mouths to himself. 

"Unfair, pulling out the pet names before I can really slather them on." Prompto whines. "Come on, butternut. I wanna explore the most romantic city in all of Eos with my husband." 

"Oh, is that so?" 

"Mhm," Prompto hums, turning his hand over so Ignis can entangle their fingers. "I want to go get ice cream and take stupidly cute photos to post on Lucisgram." 

Ignis gets to his feet, pulling Prompto up with him. "Well, I'm hardly one to keep you waiting." 

Prompto laughs and follows him out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting to feel more comfortable with writing ignis, so progress? anyway! i hope you guys had a happy holiday season! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading my work! it means the world to me! ♥


End file.
